The Iowa-Mayo SPORE Biospecimens Shared Resource provides a coordinated, centralized, and dedicated core for the procurement, processing and annotafion of biospecimens from lymphoma patients and pafients with small lymphocytic lymphoma/chronic lymphocytic leukemia (SLL/CLL). The goal of the Biospecimens Core is to procure a variety of biologic specimens on all patients involved in UI/MC SPORE protocols and all newly diagnosed lymphoma pafients seen at the University of lowa and the Mayo Clinic Rochester, who are enrolled into the Molecular Epidemiology Resource (MER). The specific aims ef the Biospecimens Core are: 1) To provide accurate classification of all lymphomas from patients enrolled onto SPORE protocols and the MER; 2) To collect, process, bank and distribute biologic specimens from lowa and Mayo lymphoma patients for translafional research; 3) To track all biospecimens and ensure linkage to clinical, outcome and related data; and 4) Te serve as a resource of expertise, collaborative support and service for projects. All specimens are collected and processed under tight quality control, and distributed to SPORE researchers or banked for future SPORE research projects. These activities are tracked using a sophisticated database that merges the activities at lowa and Mayo, and allows integration with clinical and other data collected in research projects. The Core provides specialized expertise in working with lymphoma biospecimens and is closely aligned with institutional research cores and shared resources, but does not duplicate them. During the last funding period, the Core collected biospecimens from 7 SPORE clinical trials (>1000 samples from 193 pafients). The Core also reviewed and classified 2,461 pafients for enrollment into the MER, and collected germline DNA on >2S00 and serum on >2100 ofthe MER patients. The Core additionally banked frozen cells on -400 patients. The Cere has supported all of the full projects and multiple Developmental and Career Development projects. There has been extensive utilization of biospecimens, including use of paraffin and frozen tissue; frozen cells; germline DNA; and serum and plasma, all leading to extensive publications involving the Core. The Biospecimens Core has also partnered on other projects that have obtained extramural funding to support epidemiologic studies, family studies, genome-wide association studies, inter-SPORE studies, and other ROI and POl projects. In the next grant cycle, we will continue to accrue new patient samples to the bank and work with investigators to utilize this increasingly valuable resource to support translational research projects in lymphoma.